La Mariquita y el Murcielago
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Al enfrentarse a un villano fanático de los comics, utiliza su poder para entrar al universo del Caballero de la noche, pero al entrar descubrirán que este Caballero de la noche es muy diferente como todos conocen.


Miraculous Ladybug ni Batman me pertenencen, solamente el villano Akumatizado y la historia que hice.

* * *

París (Miraculous Ladybug)

Una vez más la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por un villano Akumatizado por Hawk Moth, el villano se trataba de Thomas Kane quien era fanático de los superhéroes de los comics y televisión y fantaseaba con estar en un mundo de los comics, pero al burlarse de él por sus fantasías se convierte en El Geekador y él hacía que todos los mundos de los comics se volvieran realidad y con tocar un comic adquiriría poderes de cada héroe ficticio y en eso sus planes iban a ser frustrados por los héroes verdaderos: Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Ladybug: "¡Ríndete Geekador!" –dijo girando su Yo-Yo.

Geekador: "Ah, pero si son los héroes de Paris, me preguntaba donde estarían" –dijo en un tono burlón.

Chat Noir: "Estábamos paseando hasta que vimos tus fechorías" –dijo poniendo su bastón en cuello para sostenerse.

Geekador: "¿Fechorías? Pero si solo hago mis sueños realidad" –dijo riendo.

Ladybug: "Poner mundos de comics en la vida real podría traer consecuencias".

Geekador: "Ustedes que sabrán de mi plan ahora entrégueme sus Miraculous y borrare todos lo que están aquí".

Ladybug: "Como si te creemos" –dijo haciendo una pose de batalla.

De ahí ambos superhéroes se vinieron contra él, pero este al sacar un comic y meter su mano saco una mano mecánica que disparaba rayos laser y se los apunto, Ladybug esquivaba a cada laser que venía y Chat Noir giraba su bastón para mandarlos a otro lugar. De ahí saco otro comic y metió su mano y de pronto su brazo comenzó a temblar para convertirse en un exagerado súper brazo y golpeo el piso haciendo una gran grieta que iba en todos lados, Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron en los lugares que estaba ilesos y estaban a punto de llegar donde Geekador.

Hawk Moth: "Ahí lo tienes Geekador usa tus poderes para arrebatarles su Miraculous" –dijo telepáticamente sobre una mariposa sobre su cara.

Antes de hacer lo que le dijo Geekador sonrió malosamente.

Geekador: "Tengo algo mejor" –dijo haciendo confundir a Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Ladybug y Chat Noir corrían hacia él para finalmente detener sus maldades y quietarle el comic que tenía guardado en su bolsillo (Ahí está el Akuma).

Ladybug: "Te tenemos Geekador" –dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.

Cuando ambos héroes estaba a punto tocarlo Geekador saco otro comic y lo abrió a la mitad e hizo un portal que los llevo desde ahí y cerro el comic.

Geekador: "Perfecto" –dijo con satisfacción.

Hawk Moth: "Pero ¡¿ **qué hiciste**?!" –le grito.

Geekador: "Tranquilo Hawk Moth todo es parte del plan para quitarle sus Miraculous".

Hawk Moth: "¿Y cómo planeas quitarles?"

Geekador: "Fácil"

De ahí abrió nuevamente el comic y se abrió nuevamente el portal quien lo absorbió tanto a él como el comic y desaparecieron de Paris sin dejar rastro.

Ciudad Gótica (Batman, 1966)

En la mansión Díaz, Bruno Díaz junto a su joven entrenado Ricardo Tapia estaba sentado observando con determinación la televisión por si algún villano atacaría.

Robin: "Cielos Bruno estuvimos aquí mirando la televisión y nada ocurre" –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Batman: "Tranquilízate Ricardo si no hay ningún villano entonces podemos ver tranquilo la televisión" –dijo mirándolo.

De ahí apareció Alfred quien venía con unas tazas de café.

Alfred: "Aquí tienen Amo Bruno, joven Ricardo" –dijo entregándoles.

Robin: "Gracias Alfred" –dijo tomando la taza.

De pronto en la televisión, en un reportaje, se estaban dando una noticia realmente impactante.

Reportera: "Gente de ciudad Gótica, los 4 villanos más peligrosos se han unido causando el caos en todas partes. Por su seguridad manténgase en sus casas" –dijo con un temor.

Batman: "Al parecer nuestros peores enemigos se han unido una vez más para traer la destrucción en esta ciudad" –dijo levantándose.

Robin: "Sin duda Bruno, es hora de patear sus traseros" –dijo entregándole la taza a Alfred.

De pronto vieron la Batiseñal en el cielo por la ventana de la sala.

Batman: "A parecer el comisionado Gordon nos están llamando" –dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Ahí su teléfono estaba tiritando y Bruno contesto siendo Batman ya que el comisionado no sabía su identidad.

Batman: "No tiene por qué explicarnos comisionado, Robin y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlos a la justicia".

Comisionado Gordon: Date prisa enmascarado, quien sea en esa mascara eres nuestra única esperanza en Gótica".

De ahí colgó el teléfono y Ricardo observo una pequeña estatua que estaba en la mesa y le alzo la cabeza solo para girar una manija y de ahí el estante de libro junto a un reloj gigante de dividieron para dar paso a 2 tubos que llevarían a la Baticueva.

Batman: "A la Baticueva" –dijo mirándolo.

Ambos se deslizaron hacia abajo por el tubo mientras que sus trajes venían por si solo y cuando bajaron corrieron donde el Batimovil y se pusieron los cinturones y apretaron unos botones para iniciar el manejo y se fueron de la Baticueva para dirigirse donde los villanos.

En otro lado Ladybug y Chat Noir observaron en un edificio con determinación la ciudad que estaba muy tranquila al parecer.

Ladybug: "¿Dónde estamos?" –le pregunto a Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: No lo sé mi Lady, pero mirando determinadamente el lugar donde estamos, estaríamos en la cuidad donde existe un justiciero enmascarado.

Ladybug: "Guau que determinación" –dijo con sarcasmo.

Chat Noir: "Siempre estoy informado para este tipo de cosas" –dijo haciendo una pose de triunfo.

Ladybug: "Ahora debemos encontrar a Geekador cuanto antes y que nos devuelva a nuestro mundo".

Chat Noir: "Pero ¿Dónde debería estar?" –dijo mirando por todos lados.

De pronto escucharon unos explosivos que provenían de abajo y vieron que un auto que abordaba 4 personas lazaban bombas explosivas y causaban terror.

Chat Noir: "¿Deberíamos interferir?" –le pregunto.

Ladybug: "Bueno mientras que busquemos a Geekador podemos detener a unos tipos malos" –dijo dándole una sonrisa astuta.

Chat Noir: "Me gusta cómo piensa mi Lady" –dijo mientras ambos saltaban del edificio.

En el camión donde causaban el terror el Guasón, el Acertijo, el Pingüino y Gatubela estaban dirigiéndose donde su guarida mientras que cargaban unas bolsas con dinero.

Pingüino: "Muac, esto es mejor que un plato entero de pescados".

Acertijo: "Si, y todo lo pudimos robar sin esos Dúos de tontos" –dijo mientras reía.

Guasón: "Si y al parecer no los veo por ningún lado así que tenemos el camino libre ¡Jajajajajaja!"

De pronto Chat Noir aterrizo sobre el motor del carro mientras observaba a los 4 villanos.

Chat Noir: "Vaya ¿Saben que conducir así les podía dar una severa multa?" –dijo con una cara burlona.

Pingüino: "Muac ¿Quién se supone que eres?, Gatubela ¿no es un pariente tuyo?"

Gatubela: "Por supuesto que no, oye usurpador ¿Quién te crees para robar mi imagen?"

Chat Noir: "¡Yo no robe la identidad de nadie!" –dijo defendiéndose.

Ladybug: "¡Chat, detén el auto!" –dijo mientras corría y hacia piruetas con su Yo-Yo.

Acertijo: "Genial, tenemos otros entrometidos en Gótica" –gimió frustrado.

Guasón: "Tranquilo muchachos se cómo sacar esta molestia del auto"

Al decir eso giro el volante haciendo que Chat casi cayera del auto sujetándose demasiado fuerte.

Guasón: "¿Qué pasa gatito, te da miedo conducir?" –dijo burlándose de él.

En medio de todo el Batimovil había llegado y los 2 justicieros observaban como los villanos estaba enfrentándose con 2 nuevos héroes que les estaban dando problemas.

Robin: "¡Santos héroes Batman! ¿Estas mirando lo mismo que yo?" –dijo sorprendido.

Batman: "Al parecer tenemos unos nuevos héroes en Gótica, pero parecen ser principiantes por la forma que los detienen".

Ladybug: "¡Chat aguarda!" –dijo mientras subía al auto.

Pingüino: "Arg, mocosa" –dijo mientras iba tras ella.

Ladybug observo como el Pingüino se acercaba a ella y le iba a dar un golpe, pero lo esquivo dándole una patada en la cara.

 **ZAMP!**

Ladybug de pronto se dio cuenta que se sentía bien dar esos golpes así que le dio otro golpe en el estómago.

 **WHOMP!**

Chat al observa decidió pelear a la antigua atacando al Acertijo haciendo un giro mientras que lo pateaba en la cabeza, pero el golpe no se dio ya que el Acertijo tomo su cola y lo lanzo fuera del auto. Afortunadamente se sostuvo sobre el Batimovil mientras que miraba a Batman y Robin.

Batman: "Saludos héroe gatuno soy Batman y este es mi compañero Robin" –dijo presentándose a él y Robin.

Chat Noir: "Hola, uhm… ¿podrían llevarme donde esos villanos?"

Batman: "No hay necesidad de pedírmelo, vamos para allá" **–** dijo acelerando el motor.

Ladybug luchaba contra los 3 villanos descartando el Guasón quien conducía, ella tenía dificultad para enfrentarse con 3 a la vez sola y necesitaba a Chat para esto y de ahí apareció su bastón y lo miro.

Chat Noir: ¡Mi lady, sujétate! –grito desde el Batimovil.

Ella se sujetó del bastón y se alejó de los villanos para sostenerse en Batimovil dejando que los villanos escaparan.

Ladybug: "Chat ¿Dónde está…

Chat Noir: "No hay tiempo para esto" –dijo mientras el Batimovil se alejaba de la ciudad.

En la guarida de los villanos estos estaban feliz y a la vez molestos, el primero es que pudieron robar el dinero y el segundo eran que llegaron 2 héroes más.

Gatubela: "Bien hemos tenido robando el dinero sin embargo tenemos 2 héroes más en ciudad Gótica" –dijo limándose las uñas.

Guasón: "Muchachos es hora de darle la bienvenida a nuestros 2 nuevos amigos"

?: "Creo que no será necesario la bienvenida, se cómo deshacerme de ellos" –dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Pingüino: "¿Quién eres?" –pregunto mirando en todos lados.

?: "Se cómo deshacerme de esos 2 héroes junto con Batman y Robin" –dijo saliendo de las sombras para presentarse como el causante de que los 2 héroes franceses llegaran aquí: Geekador.

Acertijo: "¿Y cómo crees que te creamos?" –dijo cuestionándolo.

Geekador: "Tengo un plan" –dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

En un bosque los 4 héroes se estaban conociendo y resolviendo algunos misterios que se daban para ambos.

Batman: "Así que son unos visitantes franceses que vinieron a buscar a su enemigo quien de seguro se alió con los nuestro" –dijo mirándolos.

Ladybug: "Así es, creemos que se alió con sus villanos para quitarnos nuestros poderes para darle a su controlador".

Robin: "¿Un villano controlando a un villano? Eso sí es algo nuevo".

Batman: "Ni que lo digas Robin debemos ayudar a esta nueva generación de justicieros que dan sus vidas para defender a los inocentes, ¡Al Batimovil!"

Todos corrieron al Batimovil para dirigirse a la guarida de los villanos y posiblemente con Geekador.

Ya ahí los 4 héroes caminaban junto a los pasillos para encontrarlos y cuando llegaron hacia una puerta donde había un almacén gigantesco se iluminaron las luces para presenciar a los 4 villanos de Gótica liderados por Geekador.

Geekador: "Vaya los héroes de parís junto con el caballero de la noche y el chico maravilla se unieron por fin para presenciar sus destinos"

Batman: "El único destino que presenciaremos serán ustedes en la prisión"

Guasón: "Uh… no creo Batman ahí hace demasiado frio por aquí".

De pronto aparecieron los secuaces listos para atacar a los héroes.

Geekador: "¡Ataquen!" –grito.

Todos se corrieron entre ellos para darse unas golpizas, Batman y Robin se agacharon para atacar y Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron para dar unas patadas.

 **KRAMM!**

El Guasón golpeo a Batman en la cara, pero Chat Noir lo golpeo con su bastón mandándolo hacia atrás, Ladybug envolvió su Yo-Yo sobre el Pingüino y lo hizo girar hasta detenerse y ahí le dio una patada.

 **ZOT!**

Gatubela lucha contra Chat Noir agarrándose ambos del bastón hasta que llego Ladybug para darle una patada mandándola muy lejos de él.

 **BOFF!**

2 secuaces acorralaban a Robin, pero este decidió atacar dándole un puñetazo al primero y una patada en la pierna en el segundo, Batman fue donde Geekador quien este estaba metiendo su mano en un comic y unos guantes y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

 **PUNT!**

Ladybug al ver que Batman estaba teniendo problemas con Geekador decidió sacar su arma secreta.

Ladybug: "¡Amuleto encantado!"

El amuleto se transformó en una soga que la dejo confundida.

Robin: "¿Una soga? Como lo detendremos con esto" –dijo desde lejos recibiendo un golpe por parte del Acertijo.

De ahí Ladybug observo el lugar para capturar a Geekador y ya sabía cómo. Giro la soga hacia una barra quien callo por atrás de Geekador y Batman miro a Ladybug quien hacia una señal.

Batman: "Entiendo".

De ahí Batman atrapo sorpresivamente a Geekador quien lo amarro en la soga y Ladybug lo alzo desde arriba haciendo caer el comic Akumatizado. Ahora con Geekador fuera de la pelea los 4 héroes observaban a los 4 villanos que aún permanecían de pies y ambos corrieron para definir la pelea.

 **TROF! TRUM! ZEK!**

 **TRIP! GRUMM!**

Todos los villanos cayeron inconscientes y Ladybug abrió el comic Akumatizado haciendo abrir el portal, Chat cargo a Geekador para llevarlos con ellos no sin antes despedirse de los héroes de ciudad Gótica.

Ladybug: "Gracias por su ayuda Batman y Robin" –dijo estrechando sus manos con las de los 2.

Chat Noir: "Si, se sintió genial pelear de esta forma".

Batman: "Adiós jóvenes justicieros y recuerden llevar el bien en sus corazones justicieras"

Robin: "Adiós" –dijo alzando el brazo.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se metieron al portal para regresar a su mundo dejando a los 2 justicieros viendo la nada.

Robin: "Santos portales Batman, esto fue sin duda el día más curioso que hemos tenido"

Batman: "Sin duda Robin, ahora devolvemos a estos malhechores a donde pertenencen" –dijo mientras caminaba hacia los villanos.

París (Miraculous Ladybug)

De vuelta en París Ladybug rompió el comic saliendo el Akuma.

Ladybug: "Es hora de terminar con la maldad" –dijo mientras metía el Akuma en su Yo-Yo volviéndolo en bueno –Adiós mariposita, ¡Ladybug Milagrosa!" –dijo alzando la soga hacia arriba.

Luego de volver todo a la normalidad y Geekador desapareciera para convertirse en Thomas Kane le devolvieron el comic y les dijo que fantasear su mundo no tiene nada de malo y eso lo dejo feliz y ambos se fueron del lugar.

Chat Noir: "Bueno mi lady ¿Qué te pareció la ciudad ficticia?" –dijo preguntándole.

Ladybug: "Uhm… simplemente me pareció genial pelear con un icono" –dijo sonriéndole.

Ambos se miraron y pensaron en una melodía en especial que sin duda nunca se lo olvidarían.

Ladybug y Chat Noir: "NANANANANA NANANANANA NANANANANA… ¡BATMAN!" –dijeron mientras se reían.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este crossover que sin duda fantasee, ahora para aclararle para quienes no están familiarizados con este Batman. Este Batman es de la serie de 1966 interpretado por Adam West (Q.E.P.D) y el nombre del Akumatizado lo saque de los nombres de ambos creadores de ambas franquicias: Thomas de Thomas Astruc (Creador de Miraculous Ladybug) y Kane de Bon Kane (Uno de los creadores de Batman), espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Psd : Imagínense el final a los personajes bailando tal como lo hacen en las películas de Batman 66 (El regreso del enmascarado y Batman vs 2 caras) en los créditos obviamente.**


End file.
